Distractions
by orphanblackclone5678
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP is playing darts and having a fun time until Person A accidentally throws a dart at Person B and they have to pull it out. Prompt courtesy of otpprompts on tumblr. Smoaking Canary


Authors Note: Short little one shot from one of the prompts on otppromps' tumblr.

* * *

"Oh my god, Sara I'm so sorry," Felicity ran over to the blonde.

Sara looked at her shoulder for a second, examining the dart that was embedded in her skin. She pulled at the end of it.

"No, no don't do that," Felicity took her elbow and lead her toward the back of the bar. "Let's go down stairs, I'm sure Diggle or Oliver can help with that."

"Felicity, I'm fine. Just let me take it out," Sara protested. She dragged her feet as the girl pulled her down into the foundry.

"Oh no you don't," she swats at Sara's hand when she reaches for the dart. "Oliver? Diggle?" she calls into the room as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"I think they're out," Roy twirls in the chair at Felicity's desk. "Why, do you need something?" he shovels a spoonful of something into his mouth, making his words muffled.

Felicity releases her grasp on Sara's arm and walks over to the desk. She glared at the boy for a second, "Are you eating in front of my computers?"

Roy grabbed the bowl and stood up, the chair rolling back. "No," the food was still in his cheeks, "I was just..."

Sara chuckles from the stairs, "You better run."

Felicity turns her attention toward the blonde for a second, giving Roy just enough time to make his way past Sara into the club.

"You're very possessive over _your_ computers," Sara smirks.

Felicity grabs her elbow and drags her back toward where Oliver keeps the first aid kit. "And you."

Sara sat on the table. "Very true." She reached for the dart again.

"I said no," she smacks Sara's hand. She pulled out some gauze and pressed it around the dart's tip. "I'm sorry I hit you with it."

"It's okay Felicity. It's what I get for distracting you."

Felicity pulled the tip of the dart out of Sara's skin. Blood began dripping onto Sara's blue shirt before Felicity could get the pad onto the wound.

Sara moved her hand over Felicity's, holding the pressure on the wound so she could get some antiseptic.

"It's a new scar to add to your collection, except this one was from me," Felicity smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I have a couple other scars from you too babe," she raised her eyebrow.

Felicity smiled, "You deserved those, this one was an accident."

* * *

They were sitting in the bar after their long day. On a normal night Sara would have been bar tending, but it was her night off so she thought Felicity would like to play darts and grab a drink.

"Okay, you have to actually aim this time," Sara smiled as she positioned the girls hand around the small metal object. "Just throw it."

Felicity took a deep breath, feeling Sara against her back had her more distracted than before, but somehow it also made her feel confident. She tossed the dart, hitting the outer ring of the target set up on the wall.

"You're getting better," she let go of Felicity's hand and went to retrieve the dart so she could try again.

Felicity sighed at the lack of contact. "I don't know, I think i need more help."

Sara smirked, "I don't know, I thought I was distracting you," she handed her the dart.

"You weren't distracting me," Felicity grabbed the girls hand, pulling her closer.

Sara lost focus for a second, losing herself in the closeness of Felicity's mouth. She closed her eyes for a moment. "One more, then you have to do it yourself."

Felicity leaned in, brushing her lips against Sara's.

"I'm not helping if you tease me," she whined.

Felicity stepped back, "I'm not teasing, now help me."

Sara moved Felicity in front of the board again, settling behind her. She lifted Felicity's hand, settling the dart between her fingers. Sara set her chin in the crook of Felicity's shoulder so she could whisper the instructions in her ear.

"Okay, one," Sarah counted, "two, three." she pulled Felicity's hand back, letting her throw the dart toward the board. This time it landed within the two middle rings.

Felicity jumped up and down, hands in the air as she cheered, "We did it!"

Sara walked over and pulled the dart out of the board. "You did it," she corrected. "Now you have to do it on your own." She stood near the board, waiting for the girl to throw. Out of all the games they had played, Felicity had always thrown toward the right, and somehow this time she threw toward the left.

Felicity threw her hands over her mouth when she saw the point make it's way for her friends shoulder.

* * *

"Again, I'm really sorry," Felicity threaded the needle under Sara's skin, trying not to cringe. She was still surprised when Sara didn't react to the stitching without painkillers. "I thought I would try aiming toward the other side of the board and I don't know why I thought it would work. I didn't mean to aim for you, it just sorta happened, and I'm..." She grabbed one of the absorbent pads from the first-aid kit and held it against Sara's shoulder as she began wrapping tape around it.

Sara laughed, "Babe, I'm fine. It was a good plan."

"I know, I just, I..." Felicity started. Before she could finish that thought she felt Sara's lips on hers. At first she was frozen but she then eased into it, kissing the girl back. Felicity places her hand on Sara's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss before slowly letting her go.

"See babe," Sara twirled around, patting the fresh bandage, "totally fine."

Felicity smirked, "Okay, but next time, don't get me distracted."

"Whatever you say," she pecked her cheek before walking toward Felicity's desk chair. "But I make no promises," she called back to the girl.

Felicity followed her into the middle of the foundry.

Sara began spinning in Felicity's desk chair, "Would you let me eat in front of your computers?"

Felicity stopped the chair, leaning over Sara, "Depends on what you were thinking."

"Mm," Sara purred. "Pizza."

"Isn't that what you had for lunch?"

Sara smiled, "Yes I did, and it was good. I have six years worth of pizza to consume and very little time, and I'm really hungry."

"Fine, scoot over so I can order."


End file.
